<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the tells by Cronic_Bookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751561">the tells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronic_Bookworm/pseuds/Cronic_Bookworm'>Cronic_Bookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free Write - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Other, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronic_Bookworm/pseuds/Cronic_Bookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically every tall dark and handsome mafia boss fanfic except the tall dark mafia boss is a really hot girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LGBTQ+ - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the tells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first writing ever show it some love PLZZZZZZ ;) (also please comment any advice love to read your recommendations!!!) I'll try to to update weekly but it may be hard because of schoolwork.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ayla Carney stumbled through the dark streets surrounding the docks of Chicago, her vision darkening at the edges, she thought she heard the sound of hushed voices arguing. Ayla took a steep in that direction and fought the urge to cry out at the excruciating pain that erupted across her ribs, she eyed the kitchen knife protruding out of her side, fighting the urge to pull it out she instead pressed her hand around the knife, knowing that if she pulled it out she would bleed out in a matter of moments. Feeling lightheaded and knowing that she did not have enough time to fall into a heap and cry about the horrible thing that she had just done, Ayla bit down on her tongue hard enough that she tasted blood and tried to run towards the voices, succeeding in more of a stumble than a run she rounded a corner and abruptly stopped upon seeing 10 people turning around to look at her, all pulling guns out of their pockets and holsters strapped to their torsos. Her vision started to turn black and the last thing she heard before passing out was someone yelling something that she could not make out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>